Lassie's Kid?
by lovingSkipper
Summary: "Lassie, I believe this is yours." Shawn said, handing over the newborn baby. Hints of Shules later in chapters and Lassiter/Juliet friendship. My very first Psych story so sorry if it sucks. And this is set in 1998 because of how my future fics pan out.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, just like you read in the summary, this is my first Psych story. So, yeah. Sorry if it sucks. I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the Psych characters.**

* * *

Shawn and Gus were in their psych office after dark, talking about a lot of things. OK, mostly the case they had just worked on. Gus was in the middle of a sentence when someone knocked on the door. Shawn answered the door, but no one was there. "Who knocks on a door, and then runs away?"

"Uh, Shawn, you might want to look down." Gus said, coming up behind him. Shawn looked down and saw what Gus was looking upon.

A baby wrapped in a light pink blanket. Underneath, was a slip of paper. A birth certificate.

Shawn picked up the passed out, newborn baby. "Gus, get the birth certificate."

Gus nodded and picked it up, then closed the door. "Um, Shawn? Do you realize who's baby that is?" Gus asked, looking at the slip of paper.

Shawn looked at the newborn and shrugged. "Who's?"

"The mother cut her name off, but the father..."

"Is?" Shawn said, slightly annoyed. He looked at the clock. It was the stroke of midnight.

"Carlton Lassiter." Gus said, shocked.

Shawn almost dropped the kid in surprise. "Wh-When did that happen?"

Gus shrugged and looked at the clock. "Dude, it's midnight, and we just got done with a case. I'm going home." He grabbed his car keys.

"But, what about the kid?" Shawn asked.

"She's staying with you tonight." Gus called, walking out the door.

"Gus! Come on, Gus! Are you serious? Gus!" Shawn shouted, looking out at Gus's driving-away car. "This isn't fair!" Shawn sighed and got his car keys. Then he realized he didn't have a car seat for the kid.

"What's this kid's name, anyway?" Shawn asked himself and peaked over at the certificate that Gus left on the counter. "Heatherity Meigh? That's a weird way to spell May." Shawn looked at the baby, who was fast asleep and had no clue what was going on. Shawn sat down in a chair, and put the kid on the other chair. Shawn thought about the next day, and slowly fell asleep.

**The next day**

Shawn woke up at six A.M. to a crying kid. "She's probably hungry... What am I supposed to do? I have not the slightest clue what to do!" Shawn had about a three second panic attack, then made himself calm down. He picked Heatherity up and rocked her. She fell back to sleep after about five minutes, "Poor thing, wonder how long she had been crying before I woke up." He judged about two inutes. He got out his cell phone and called Gus's cell.

"Hello, this is Burton Guster." Gus's voice came from the otheer end of the line.

"Gus! You need to bring me down to the store to get some food and dippers and stuff for Heather." Shawn told his partner.

"Lassiter's kid? Why can't you drive there yourself?"

"I have no car seat. But I could ride in the back with Lassie's kid in my arms secretly."

A sigh emerged from the other end of the line. "Fine. But I'm taking no other part in this."

* * *

It turns out under the blanket were cute pink clothes that you get from the hospital.

Shawn bought a dipper bag, formula, a car seat, some clothes, and three bottles. "That should do Lassie Face for a while." Shawn told himself.

Gus picked him up from the store and brought him to the station. Shawn walked to Lassiter's office, Heatherity in his arms, the dipper bag slung over his shoulder, and the car seat by Lassiter's chair. He was waiting for Lassiter to show up.

"Spencer? Why are you in my office with a baby, a dipper bag, and a car seat? Lassiter asked, coming to his desk very slowly.

"Lassie, I believe this is yours." Shawn said, handing the newborn over to Lassiter.

"W-What? Spencer, what is going on?"

"This kid is yours." Shawn held the kid with one arm and carefully took out the birth certificate. He put his finger to Lassiter's name. "See?"

Lassiter was speechless. He had no clue what to say but "That's impossible."

"Well, birth certificates don't lie Lassie." Shawn said and held out the baby again. This time, Lassiter actually took the brand new baby.

"I-I don't understand. How could this be possible?" Lassiter looked down at the baby. His baby. His daughter. "What's her name?"

"Heatherity Meigh Lassiter." Shawn answered, putting the dipper bag down on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" The chief had come up behind them while they were discussing the matter.

"Lassie has a child to take care of for the next 18 years of his life." Shawn said with a smirk on his face.

Lassiter and the chief looked at each other. "Lassiter, explain."

"I can't! I don't even know how this kid is mine!" Lassiter flipped out. Until Heatherity woke up and she started to cry. Lassiter rocked her, and looked at the bag. He got down on one knee, rumaged threw the bag with his free arm, and found milk formula. He walked into the bathroom to make it.

Juliet then walked up to the group. "What's going on?"

Shawn explained everything to her, and was finishing up the last part of the story when Lassiter came out of the bathroom, feeding the newborn slowly. He rocked Heatherity and slowly walked around his desk.

Everyone was staring at him, not knowing this side of Lassiter.

"Do you know who the mother is?" Juliet asked.

"Like I said before, I don't know. I don't know the mother and I don't know why I have a child." Lassiter replied, still rocking Heatherity.

"Somebody go through Lassiter's records." Karen said, turning around and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Here are my answers to the reviews I got!**

**googoo: Thank you for the spelling error, when I noticed I spelled diaper that way I literally kicked myself. And, your advice really helped me out with this chapter! I had a dumb idea until I read your review and was like: "Dude! That'd make a great chapter!" So yeah, thanks again!**

**boozy von chugaton: Your review made me laugh a bit in happiness. I'm glad you like the story so much! The truth is, I was scared to put it up and chickened out like three times before I actually posted it. You really think the writers should make this an episode? That'd be really cool! :D**

**Here's the actual story!**

**Another thing, in order for me to be able to do this story and everything, I have to make this part happen in 1998. OK? Thanks for understanding! ;)**

* * *

After Chief Vick walked away, Shawn explained to everyone how he had found the baby on the Psych office doorstep. The second Shawn said the word "doorstep," Lassiter had his cell phone out and was dialing a number. "What're you doing, Lassie?" Shawn asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Child protective services." Lassiter said, putting the phone up to his ear. "It's illegal to keep a baby that's left on your doorstep. Even if you are the father."

Lassiter handed the baby to Juliet and walked away. Shawn blinked and looked at her. "Is he going to be able to keep Heath?"

"This little girl will be placed in foster care for now. Carlton could take a DNA test to see if he actually is the father. Then, if he decides he wants to keep her, there will be court hearings to see if Carlton is fit to have her in his custody." Juliet explained to Shawn. Gus, of course, all ready knew this.

Shawn's face got red with anger, but he didn't lash out at anyone. He just grit his teeth and stayed silent, staring at Heatherity.

"Shawn, we better go." Gus said, taking his friend by the arm and walking out of the building.

As they walked out, Shawn started muttering under his breath how stupid the court was and everything else. "Shawn, it'll be fine. The court will probably say he's fit."

"But what if they don't? What if they decide he's better off on his own? Dude, this is not a good situation. It's a 50/50 chance. One 50 I like all most as much as a pineapple, and the other 50 I hate more than having a pineapple go bad."

Gus sighed. Shawn did have a point. Except with the pineapple part, that was a weird comparison, but it seemed all most perfect for Shawn. Gus just turned to the small blue car and got in. Shawn did the same and they rode home in silence.

* * *

When Shawn got to his house, he literally jumped onto his bed and lay down. He was staring at his ceiling, not knowing what to do. He had so much on his mind at the moment. Lassiter and Heatherity were the two main ones. He wanted Lassiter to have Heatherity in his life so bad. She was going to need a father, and why find out later in life that your father is alive and actually tried to win you but failed? That would just suck.

That night, Shawn couldn't sleep. He tried all most everything to get to sleep, but nothing worked. He told himself stories, ate a bit of a pineapple, walked around, pretended to be in a fight with Gus (that didn't work out so well), thought about him being a "psychic," thought about pulling pranks on Lassiter, and ate some more pineapple. He didn't sleep all that night, and it was five o'clock when he took a shower and got dressed. It was six by the time he left for the police station on his motorcycle.

He arrived at the police department about 20 minutes later. He walked in at the same time Juliet came up. Shawn just kept his head down.

"Hey, Shawn." Juliet said, smiling at him. She knew that this Heather thing was bugging him to no end.

"Hello, Jules." Shawn answered as they both went up the steps.

"What're you doing here this early?" Juliet was curious. Shawn was never here this early. Never.

"Because, Juliet, I couldn't sleep. I have to talk to Lassie and say that he has to try and fight for Heather."

"Shawn, Carlton's all ready going to do that. Shouldn't you know that? You are psychic." Juliet said/asked.

"Sometimes the visions don't come in clearly, and they're hard to decipher." Shawn told her, opening up the door for her and going in after her.

Lassiter wasn't at work that day, for he was in the hospital getting his blood tested to see if he was the supposed father of Heatherity Meigh. The test came back positive for Carlton being the father of her. That was in the early morning. The rest of the day he was preparing for court. He was hoping they would tell him he was fit to have custody of Heather. She was his daughter, and he was going to do anything to get her. And nothing, was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this has taken me forever. I've been going through a lot lately. But, I'm back and ready to go! And also, I've decided to have this story kinda short. Only a few chapters. XP I can't think of what to do with the story. I'm ending it next chapter.**

**Another thing, yes, there are tons of skips because I had NOTHING. I knew I was going to make it long, but I have a specific way I want to end this. OK?**

* * *

Lassiter came into work a few days later, ready to do some paperwork and work cases. Today was his first day off since Heatherity was discovered from court cases. His mind was full already, and he wasn't sure how he could fill it more with cases. Maybe he would have to ask Spencer some stuff...

He shook his head. He was NOT going to Spencer for anything. He would ask McNab before he would ask Spencer. O'Hara would help him out, hopefully. He didn't want to badger her either. He sighed as he entered the police station, but only to be greeted by his least favorite person.

"Lassie! How's your court cases with Meigh Meigh going?" Shawn came bouncing from inside the station and down the steps to meet Lassiter, Gus following Shawn's tail.

Lassiter stopped, looking at Shawn. "Meigh Meigh?"

"Heatherity," Shawn explained simply.

"They're going OK, I hope," Lassiter didn't know why he answered Shawn's question; he usually didn't. He now knew a nickname for his daughter he didn't like, and he didn't even have full custody of her yet. He sighed, and turned away.

Carlton walked into the station and walked passed everyone, putting on a cranky act. He didn't want to deal with people, but he didn't want to sit at home doing nothing. He defiantly didn't want to sit around all day. That would drive him absolutely crazy.

* * *

That day wasn't the best. He got weighed down with questions from other people and his own self. He didn't get much work done, due to his not focusing on anything. He couldn't keep his mind on anything except for Heatherity. He was scared to lose her and not be able to be a part of her life. What if he lost? What if she grew up and knew nothing about him? What if she would never know him? What if...

Carlton shook his head. He wasn't going to think like that. He hoped he would get her, he just hoped...

* * *

_Several Weeks Later_

Lassiter finally, _finally_, got custody of Heatherity. After many weeks of stress, all the court hearing, and everything else, he gained custody of her. He was very excited to raise a kid. He knew it would be hard without a mother, but hopefully Heatherity would be fine. O'Hara could help him out in some things.

As he drove home, he was smiling the whole way, and being careful of what he was doing. It seemed there was an unusual amount of people on the road that night. Everyone and their brother, it seemed.

Nonetheless, Lassiter got home safely, Heatherity didn't remember anything that had happened, but sooner or later, she would know. She would ask, and he would try to push it off as long as possible.

As he arrived, he glanced in the back. The two-month-old was sleeping in her little car seat, covered in a pink blanket with a small kitten on the bottom right corner. It was one he specifically bought for her. He smiled, but this smile he almost never did. He never, _never_, did this smile. This smile was filled with love, as were his bright blue eyes. He sat in his parked and shut-off car, staring at his brand new daughter he had to take care of for the next 18 years of his life.

He got out of the car, went around the other side, and took Heatherity out of her car seat gently, not to wake her up. Carlton brought her and her stuff to the door, and brought her inside to her new home. He baby proofed it, putting his guns in higher places, sharp knives back on the counters and anything else dangerous he either put it in his room or in places she couldn't reach until she was older.

He set her down, and realized a problem. Who would take care of her while she was at work? He never trusted nannies or baby sitters. He'd just take her to work. No place is safer than the police station. No where.

Lassiter put Heatherity in her crib in her new room and she stayed asleep. For two seconds. Heatherity's eyes popped open and she started to wail. Lassiter read a book about babies and it said not to pick them up when they cry, to let them cry themselves to sleep. WAY easier said than done. Lassiter frowned, watching the little helpless baby cry.

Lassiter suddenly gave in, picking her up and rocking her. He smiled down at her. Heatherity almost immediately calmed down, feeling the warmth beneath her. She didn't fall asleep, though. Not right away. Her eyes roamed her new home.

Lassiter played around with her, smiling and making her giggle a few times. Heatherity, though, soon grew tired and her bright green eyes disappeared behind her eyelids.

Carlton laid her down on his chest and stomach, smiling. He had always wanted a kid, now he's finally got one. He smiled, and let his own eyelids droop, finally closing and drifting off into dream land.

* * *

Four a.m. Carlton awoke to a crying, squirming infant on his stomach and chest. He groaned, forcing himself to wake up. He picked her up off her stomach, and sat up, putting Heatherity in his arm to cradle her. He got up, made his way to the kitchen, and made formula.

After she was done with that, she fell back to sleep. Since it was 4:30, Carlton put her in her crib and got dressed and ready for work. It was only 5:30 when she woke up, and by then Carlton was ready to go.

Lassiter arrived at work, the happiest man alive. He was smiling, happy, and just relaxed for once. It seemed as if nothing in the world mattered to him, unless it had to do something with harming his daughter, then all hell was going to break loose.

As he brought Heatherity in, McNab, Vick, Juliet, Gus, and Shawn (much to his disliking) admired her. She giggled and smiled at them. Lassiter almost was in tears, watching his daughter so happy. She babbled, but no actual words came out. She made baby noises, giggled and laughed and had a good time.

Lassiter sat down at his desk while everyone was marveling over Heatherity. He watched with a small smile on his face as Juliet was holding Heatherity on her hip, smiling and making noises just like Heatherity.

It was hard to believe she was finally his. After stress, not concentrating, and all the hell he went through, he finally had her. She was his daughter. He was a father. He always wanted to be a father, he didn't think he was ever going to be able, though.

The day went pretty well. There wasn't much paperwork, no stress, no real cases, and most of the day he spent with Heatherity. She giggled most of the day with him being silly. A few times he looked up and everyone was staring at him because they weren't used to Lassiter being like that.

As he brought her home, she slept soundly in the backseat. He remembered during the day Shawn had asked him to bring her over to Henry's house so he could see her. He shook his head and sighed, turning to go to Henry's house. He thought he could do at least one good thing to Henry.

Carlton pulled up in Henry's drive way to see the older Spencer emerge from his house. "Lassiter? What do you want?" he asked as Lassiter got out of the car.

"I would like you to meet someone," he replied, opening the door to the backseat. He unstrapped the now awake Heatherity and pulled her out of the car, resting the child on his arm. "Spencer wanted me to take her here to meet you."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"This is my daughter, Heatherity Meigh Lassiter," Carlton said, smiling at Heatherity.

* * *

**How was it? I know this wasn't my best chapter. Not at all. Sorry about that.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last chapter, people. Hopefully it's as good as I think it is.**

* * *

Years and years passed since that day, and now, Heatherity has grown up to be a hard-working, stubborn, mature 13 year old. She wasn't well liked in school, but she didn't care. As long as she had he grown-up friends, she was good.

Over the years, Heatherity turned into Heather. But, she had little nicknames for people and vice versa. Most of those nicknames she still has. She's been through lots of things throughout the years with work. She helped her father with many things, and solved cases with both her father and the agency, "Psych".

She helped her father through many things. She helped him through the divorce with Victoria, helped him when he was down, and many, many other things.

At the moment, Heather was sitting on the couch with her father, watching TV. It was on a commercial, and they mute the commercials because they think they're annoying. Anyway, the TV was muted, and it was silent in the whole house except for the breathing. Even that was barely audible.

Heather sighed and looked up at her father. He had his eyes closed at the moment, probably thinking about a case that he was assigned that day. She tapped her father, having a question she wanted to ask.

A "Hmph," from Lassiter meant he was listening. "Would you like me to go to Shawn's or something so I'm not in your way of thinking?"

Lassiter's eyes popped open, he looked at his daughter. "Heater, you're never in my way," Then he smirked. "Unless you want something expensive, then you're in my way."

Heather laughed and playfully hit her father on the shoulder. "Oh, be quiet!"

This made her father laugh.

Heather turned off the TV. "I think we should have some family time. Play 20 questions or something," she said. She laid her head back on a pillow and put her feet on her father's lap.

"I'll pass on the 20 questions. I played enough of that when you were at the 'why' stage in life."

"Hey, everyone goes through that! You were probably annoying, too. Shawn was probably annoying-"

"Spencer still is," Carlton corrected, earning another playful hit.

"Point is, I'm not going to always ask why, I'm asking other questions."

He sighed, and looked at the clock. "How about we play that tomorrow? It's almost your bed time."

Heather said OK and headed for her room. Once in her room, she closed the door and looked around. This very bedroom was designed when she first came here. About two weeks before her father gained custody of her, Juliet helped him with painting the room, designing the room, and everything else. She smiled at the story, and got into her PJ's.

She thought about all those years of running around with dangerous criminals, trying to catch them and put them behind bars. Putting two and two together and figuring out a case, and once she ran away because she was under lots of pressure, stress, and more*. When she ran, she didn't come back for a long, long while. She realized while it felt good to be away from stress, it's not the answer.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday, remembering the look on her father's face when they found her in that old abandoned hut in the woods. Anger, relief, and love. He hugged her so hard and didn't let go for a few minutes. She cried into his shoulder and said sorry over and over, but he didn't care. He was glad she was in his arms and safe.

Heatherity loved and cared for her father, and would never do anything as stupid as that again. She often wondered where she would be if she was never found.

Heather knew her father loved her back. She had a very nice relationship with him, and they told jokes to each other and everything. She might not have a biological mother, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't change a thing in her life.

She was glad everything turned out the way it did.

* * *

***I will be making a short story of of this, just because I feel like it. ;)**

**I know, short, but I didn't know what else to put. I'm going to make a few one-shots and another story, the one I put the star by. I'm publishing that after this.**

**Thank you everyone, for following all the way through the short journey called _Lassie's Kid?_. Review!**


End file.
